


A Life Is Measured Out in Spools of Thread

by HiLarpItsCat



Series: Evie's Backstory [1]
Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: 1960s, Aesir, Backstory, TBD IC Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiLarpItsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an ordinary day. Then she died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Is Measured Out in Spools of Thread

It started as an ordinary day (when? it doesn't matter). She went to the bank to cash a check (what bank? it doesn't matter). Of course, when you start a story in a bank, you know what's going to happen next: the bank gets robbed. The robbers are twitchy, panicked. The job gets botched. They take hostages. 

They grabbed a young boy (how young? it doesn't matter). They held a gun to his head. They weren't handling the situation, they were going to shoot the boy if someone didn't stop them. 

She leapt at them and the world exploded around her. 

The room she woke up in was neat and cozy. A fire burned in the hearth, and there was the faint smell of cooking in the air. The walls and ceiling were made of wood carved in the shapes of interwoven branches and roots. 

A woman, dressed in black, came in. "You're awake," the woman said. "She would like to see you now." (who? you'll see)

The house seemed to be a series of connected rooms around a central hub. Within the center were several women cooking, sewing, and carrying water. 

She was led to a room that must have been the house's library, for bookcases lined every wall. At the far end of the room sat two women. The first one, dressed in an expensive-looking business suit and skirt, looked Important with a capital I. The other woman, dressed more plainly and holding an ash-colored briefcase, appeared to be her assistant. 

"Welcome," said the first woman. "We thought it would be best to let you rest a bit after your ordeal." She looked her over closely. "You are a guest here in the Ash Tree. I asked for us to meet here so that we could talk. I am Frigg Fjörgynnsdottir, first among the Asynjur, wife of Odin, and she who dwells in Fensalir. For simplicity's sake, you may call me Lady Frigg. And before you ask: yes, you are dead. For now."

It was a lot to take in. She was dead. Gods were real. "Why... why am I here?"

"You gave your life to save another. The boy you saved is important to us. He will do great things. You have done us a great service, and should be rewarded."

"Rewarded how?"

"That is for you to decide. I offer you a choice. As one who has died honorably and in battle, you may go to my sister's realm in Fólkvangr, or to another realm of your choosing. Or..." she gave her assistant a significant look, "you may choose to return and take up the task that I will set for you."

"What is the task?"

"Your city holds a great and terrible secret: it is a prison for creatures who could tear your world apart. There are those, chosen by the gods, who act as guards over this prison. If you agree, I would send you as my adopted daughter to join in their work."

"Can I think about it?"

Lady Frigg smiled. "We both know the answer already, child."

"I... I wasn't ready to go. I'll take the job if it means getting a second chance."

"Very well. Fulla will draw up the paperwork." The woman at her side opened the briefcase and began shuffling papers. "You'll have to assume a new identity, so think about what you would like. The Aesir may not have the pull it used to have, but we certainly have enough to let you live in comfort. What would you like to do?"

"I want... a space. Something like this. A place of refuge and hospitality." She smiled. "With lots of books. And people. A cafe, bookstore, meeting space, whatever it needs to be."

"A wise choice. There are many rivalries within those you will be joining. Keeping the group together is vital. Have you thought of a name?"

"Not really. It's not like I named myself the first time."

"True. Well then, as your adopted mother, I shall name you." Lady Frigg stood and walked to her, and drew two shapes on her forehead. "I name you Evangelina, bringer of good news. I name you Vane, the glad at heart. I name you daughter of my heart, and recipient of my gifts."

"Sign here, please," said Fulla, handing Evangelina a sheet of paper and a pen. She read it closely, then signed.

"And now to bestow my gifts," said Lady Frigg. "I give you the gifts of Fulla, my confidant: insight into the web of Fate, the hospitality of the Norns, and the voice of prophecy."

"I give you the gifts of Hlin, my bodyguard: the ability to protect, to give refuge, and to forewarn those in danger."

"I give you the gifts of Lofn, my emissary: the ability to bind together the fates of the willing, to make them stronger than the sum of their parts, and to cultivate the flower of love even in barren soil."

"And finally, I give you the gifts of Lady Frigg, she who is many goddesses in one: the nobility of the Aesir, the beauty of the Bifrost, and the strength of the world tree." She gave Evangelina a kiss on the forehead.

"When you are ready," Lady Frigg said, settling back into her chair, "my chauffeur Gná will take you back."


End file.
